Kasper the Satanist vs Fox
UWAGA!!! Zapoznaj się z tymi pastami: Kasper the Satanist Fox ---- Alice wymknęła się ze swojego domu. Minęło pięć lat od kiedy ON zabił wybił jej rodzinę. Tylko jej udało się ujść z życiem. Przygotowywała się na to latami. Wykonała specjalny pas do którego przypięła noże i schowała swój pistolet. Zabrała swój plecak. Były w nim domowej roboty koktajle Mołotowa. Chociaż była uzbrojona po zęby nie była pewna czy da MU radę. On zabił jej ojca Seana Williamsa, który był wyszkolonym policjantem. A ona? Tylko dziewczyną szukającą zemsty. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i pomaszerowała przed siebie. Ostatnio w jej okolicy doszło do wielu tajemniczych zniknięć i satanistycznych zabójstw. Wiedziała kto za tym stoi. Wiedziała, że to jej szansa. Uzbrojona bo zęby z plecakiem zarzuconym na plecy kroczyła przez miasto. Szła do lasu. Wiedziała, że Kasper na swoje kryjówki wybiera ZAWSZE jakieś opuszczone budynki w lasach. Był tylko jeden las w okolicy. Po półgodzinie dotarła do ciemnego lasu. Słyszała o opuszczonym sierocińcu z którego nikt jeszcze nie wrócił. Oczywiście mogła to być fikcja, ale od czegoś musiała zacząć. Penetrowała uważnie, każdy zakamarek tego lasu. Aż w końcu przed nią ukazał się całkiem duży budynek. Jak na opuszczony był w dobrym stanie. Alice przed wejściem do środka zastanowiła się. Mogła się wycofać i żyć normalnie. Mogła zapomnieć o przeszłości. Odrzuciła te myśli. Nienawiść do Kaspra i chęć zemsty były silniejsze niż cokolwiek. Wkroczyła do budynku. Panował w nim nieprzenikniony mrok. Ostrożnie zdjęła plecak i położyła go na ziemi. Otworzyła go i wygrzebała z niego latarkę. Zarzuciła na powrót plecak i włączyła latarkę. Teraz zebrało jej się na wymioty. Ujrzała przed sobą mnóstwo krwi i ludzkich szczątków. Po mimo strachu kroczyła dalej. Widziała coraz bardziej przerażające widoki. Mnóstwo krwi i nie tylko. Ale jedno nie dawało jej spokoju. Pomimo tego, że było tu dużo krwi, nie było tu żadnego pentagramu lub trzech szóstek. Żadnego znaku Szatana. Kasper był znany z tego, że maluje je wszędzie! A tu nic. Alice nabierała wątpliwości czy to na pewno Kasper czy coś gorszego… Usłyszała jakby jęki jakiejś kobiety. -Odprawiasz jakiś rytuał Kasper? – pomyślała Powoli kroczyła dalej. Jęki powoli stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Alice w końcu dotarła do schodów. Po raz kolejny się zastanowiła. To mógł nie być Kasper. -Jak tam nie dojdę to się nie dowiem – pomyślała. Postawiła swoją nogę na pierwszym stopniu i już bardziej zdecydowanym krokiem wchodziła po schodach. -Windy nie macie? – mówiła do siebie zdyszana Alice po długim czasie. Aż w końcu dotarła na sam szczyt budynku. Już nie słyszała jęczenia tylko psychopatyczny damski śmiech. -Dobra… - myślała – albo to nie Kasper, albo on kogoś opętał Po chwili śmiech ustał. Alice ciągle szła przed siebie. W końcu dotarła do sali z której było słychać śmiech. Zobaczyła tam coś co przeszło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Zobaczyła coś na podobieństwo kobiety z lisim ogonem oraz uszami. Ona… Całowała jakiegoś przykutego faceta. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogło to wyglądać… Dziwnie. Ale po wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny widać było, że nie jest to dobrowolne. Nagle coś dostrzegła w twarzy nieznajomego mężczyzny. Nie miał on oczu. Miał tylko puste oczodoły. Alice zaczęła jak najciszej wyjmować koktajl Mołotowa z plecaka. Niestety – kobieta lis usłyszała to i odwróciła się. Alice szybko wyjęła z kieszeni zapalniczkę i podpaliła lont, po czym rzuciła Koktajlem w stronę tajemniczej kobiety i Kaspra. Kobieta szybko uniknęła bycia spaloną uciekając z miejsca rozbicia się butelki. Przywiązany Kasper nie miał takiej możliwości. Alice była pewna, że zostanie on spalony. Butelka się rozbiła tuż przy przywiązanym sataniście. Zawarta w butelce benzyna w kontakcie z płomieniem wywołała zapłon. -Płoń jak w piekle Kasper! – zaśmiała się Alice nie zauważając podchodzącej do niej kobiety -Pozbawiłaś mnie posiłku i zabawy – warknęła wściekle – zapłacisz za to -A kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – spytała się kobiety Alice -Jestem Fox, a ty… - Fox chciała coś powiedzieć, ale stanęła jak wryta. Alice zrozumiała co było powodem. Kasper jakimś cudem wyszedł z tego bez żadnego obrażenia. -Jak to? – spytała się Alice -Sługę piekieł chcesz spalić? – spytał się pogardliwie Kasper - równie dobrze możesz próbować utopić rybę -Dobra – powiedziała Fox – możemy kontynuować zabawę -Z przyjemnością – uśmiechnął się Kasper Fox niczym hiena rzuciła się na Kaspra. Ten odskoczył i ciął Fox w głowę. Fox sparowała cięcie swoim nożem i swoimi pazurami drasnęła Kaspra w twarz. Rana natychmiast się zregenerowała. Alice patrzyła na walkę. Starała nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, gdyż na pewno by ją zabili i kontynuowali walkę. Zdziwiona niezwykle szybką regeneracją Kaspra Fox stanęła jak wryta. Kasper wbił swój nóż w brzuch Fox, po czym szybko go wyjął i z całej siły uderzył ją w twarz. -Ostra z ciebie laska – zaśmiał się Kasper -A ciebie niezły facet – odrzekła Fox –ale ja jestem lepsza Na te słowa Kasper chciał się rzucić na Fox, ale w ułamku sekundy ta zmieniła się w czarnego lisa o czerwonych świecących się oczach. Alice osłupiała. Fox jako czarny lis biegała wokół Kaspra. -Co ty odwalasz murzynko? – zaśmiał się Kasper kręcił się, żeby nie stracić z oczu Fox. W pewnym momencie skoczyła na Kaspra przybierając swoją normalną formę. Kasper razem z Fox upadli na twardą podłogę i upuścili swoje noże, ale ucierpiał tylko Kasper. Kobieta – lis zaczęła po prostu rozszarpywać twarz Kaspra swoimi szponami. Ten szybko odepchnął ją kopniakiem. Jego twarz natychmiast się zregenerowała. -Zapłacisz za to dziwko! – krzyknął Kasper, po czym rzucił się na Fox powalając ją. Zaczął ją okładać pięściami po twarzy. Cios za ciosem. Niemal ją zabił. Nagle Alice poczuła jak coś ją opanowuje. Sięgnęła do swojego pasa i wyjęła z niego pistolet. Nie wiedziała co się dzieję. Wycelowała w Kaspra, który nadal okładał Fox. Otworzyła na niego ogień. -Co do cholery – zaklął Kasper zmuszony do zostawienia Fox i ucieczki. Alice trafiła go w nogę i brzuch, ale natychmiast się zregenerował. Szybko podniósł upuszczony wcześniej nóż i zaszarżował na Alice. Wolna wola do niej wróciła. Kasper dźgnął ją w brzuch. Ta padła i oparła się o ścianę. Fox pozbierała się i z pazurami rzuciła się dziko na Kaspra. Ten wykonał szybki unik i uderzył Fox w twarz. Ta pod wpływem uderzenia cofnęła się niemal się przewracając. Alice wykrwawiała się kawałek po kawałku . Wyjęła swój telefon. Dziewięć, jeden, jeden. Przyłożyła telefon do swojego ucha i ostatnim tchnieniem wystękała : -Przyjedźcie Padła nieżywa. * -Zabijałam takich jak ty – powiedziała Fox do Kaspra – byli smaczni -Nie obchodzą mnie tacy jak ja – powiedział Kasper – jeśli ich zabiłaś to nie zasługiwali na życie. -Czyli ty też nie zasługujesz – uśmiechnęła się Fox -Ja? – spytał się zdziwiony Kasper – ja będę żył wiecznie -Może i będziesz – powiedziała Fox jak zwykle uwodzicielskim głosem – tyle, że ze mną -Będę przynajmniej wśród swoich – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Kasper – Sukkubie -Koniec gadania – powiedziała Fox – czas na zabawę W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wbiegli policjanci celując w Kaspra i Fox. -Rzucić broń! – krzyknął jeden z nich Kasper uśmiechnął się szyderczo. -W niewidomego chcesz strzelać? – spytał się. -I w piękną niewiastę? – spytała się uwodzicielskim głosem Fox. -Rzucić broń! – ponowił rozkaz policjant Kasper i Fox spojrzeli na siebie. -Sztama Sukkubie? – spytał się Kasper -Jak najbardziej satanisto – odrzekła Fox Policjanci patrzyli na Kaspra i na Fox zmieszani. Usłyszeli za sobą dźwięk wystrzeliwanego pistoletu i jęk. To jeden z policjantów strzelił w innego. Fox tylko się śmiała. Kasper szybko podbiegł do tego samego policjanta co kazał mu rzucić jego nóż i dźgnął go w głowę. Ostrze przebiło jego czaszkę zabijając go. Po zabiciu mężczyzny, którym manipulowała Fox zaczęli strzelać w Kaspra. Ten tylko się śmiał. Ciął. Jednego po drugim. Fox się dołączyła. Po chwili całe pomieszczenie było usypane trupami. -Jaki bałagan mi zrobili… - powiedziała Fox -Ja idę – powiedział Kasper – smacznego sukubie – powiedział Satanista i zadowolony tym ile bólu zadał tego dnia pomaszerował dalej.